User talk:TyA
Bot Stuff Hey, We wanted to implement a bot for a while and what ZammyBot is doing is very helpful. Anytime you are going to make mass edits with ZammyBot could you leave a message on any of the admin talk pages as a heads up ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 22:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Now that we have a Bot we might as well come up with one.. Also we are looking for active members for the Quality and Standards Committee, would you be interested in joining ? Also I am looking for an automated way to block Anonymous address editors after they have exceeded a certain amount of edits so that we can enforce the "User Name Policy".. is there a way for you to create a Bot like that ? Basically the Bot Blocks the Editor with the message "You have reached the Max Anonymous edits please login to continue contributing" I can give it admin properties [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 23:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Bot Spelling Edits ? Okay there are a few Spelling errors on a few pages on our wiki.. But i want you to take care of this one first.. Basically I need the bot to go around check for the Spelling Kujō or Kujou and replace it with Kujyō Also this one is another spelling error that needs to be corrected.. Make the Bot look for tsukio or tsukyo and replace it with Tsukiyo I will look around for more spelling errors and get post them here.. Thanks [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Could you change "Elsea" to "Elsie" [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 01:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) also "Hakua" to "Haqua"[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 02:14, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Just FYI Hey, If any user puts in a request for bot tasks it must go through prior admin approval before you execute it.. that is our only Bot policy. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 02:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Also Shall I flag ZammyBot as a Bot with wikia or leave it as it is ?? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 03:07, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Bot's New Task. Hey I need Zammy to change the category pages for Images.. Is that possible ? if so could you make a complete run and change "Category:Images of Elsea" to "Category:Images of Elsie" ? Thanks [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I will fix it manually, I might have to give Bot Admin rights but you know it is kinda dangerous.. Anyway another common spelling error has come up.. Change "Elsee" to "Elsie" [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) admin I have given the bot adminstrative Properties.. Should be helpful with future works but please(this goes without saying but it is needed to be said) do not abuse it. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you see it? Hey ZamorakiO_o, this is Jopfan. You're not an admin, correct? Well, I was wondering if you have the ability to rename image files because I don't and apparently Bharatram does, and we want to know if it's an admin-only ability. Can you check that out? Thanks. 19:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay Thanks. Hmmm, I wonder how a certain non-admin user moved a file in this other wiki... but whatever. Maybe Rollback users can rename also? Dunno :/ 20:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) another Spelling run Change all entries of "Yokkun" to "Yokkyun".. thanks [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Interesting, Maybe the Users fixed them up, I did post this 2 days ago..[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 22:26, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Talk Pages Need Content Okay here is a tough one for you but I think you should be able to do this.. Can you get Zammy to add content for every talk page in the Main Space?? all it has to do is enter This is a Talk page for all rules that apply for Talk Pages apply here.. Please Sign your Posts with four tildas "~" Messages Go Here [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 19:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Create the page if it does not exist and put it on the top if it does [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 21:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks great.. One more thing.. can you put a link for the page name.. Here is how the source code for that will look.. This is a Talk page for all rules that apply for Talk Pages apply here.. Please Sign your Posts with four tildas "~"[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 21:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Messages Go Here Use this text instead of the one above. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 21:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) On second thought remove it.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 21:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks great.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC) New Task Okay it is our one year Anniversary.. So I want to congratulate our current Users by posting this template on their User Talk Page. So can Zammy post this message on every User talk page(Only the ones that exist on this wiki No need to create any new users) Right below the welcome page.. Here is what I need you to post [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 05:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Dude Stop the process and revert the edits.. Can you please put a section heading ? like 1 Year Anniversary [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 06:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) new task Okay I have created a Category called Delete Item. Now what happens is a user can put a page or image or anything that needs to be deleted into that page and Zammy can do a weekly run and delete all pages in that category. Is this possible ? [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 17:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) this task can be disregarded.. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 07:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) New Task Our site name changed from "Kaminomi Wiki" to "The World God Only Knows Wiki" so all the pages that started with the prefix "Kaminomi Wiki" has now changed to "The World God Only Knows Wiki" but because of this the links around the pages have been killed.. So I need you change links all around the wiki that start with "Kaminomi Wiki" to "The World God Only Knows Wiki" I mean everywhere.. all around the wiki Bharatram1 (Talk) 11:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Need Something Done for All User Talk Pages. Hey, I need you to put this message on Everyone's Talkpage. Message Wall Hey Guys, There is going to be an update on the Talk pages Please go here to read about it. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I need it with the signature. Thanks [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ignore Anon, Just users with names, not numbers [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 22:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Message Wall Hey Guys, There is going to be an update on the Talk pages Please go here to read about it. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 19:00, September 30, 2011 (UTC)